


Esternocleidomastoideo y otras palabras difíciles de decir

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Existen muchas palabras que son muy complicadas de pronunciar.





	Esternocleidomastoideo y otras palabras difíciles de decir

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace varios años

Existen muchas palabras que son muy complicadas de pronunciar. Palabras que se te enredan en la lengua, forman un nudo en tu garganta y terminan con tu boca ensangrentada por morderte. Palabras que hacen que te preguntes si han sido creadas por el puro placer de crear palabras difíciles o para amargarte la vida intentando decirlas.  
  
Donghae ha encontrado una de esas.  
  
A veces, cuando se aburre mucho, coge el diccionario, lo abre una página cualquiera y lee la primera palabra que encuentra. Los demás tienen opiniones distintas respecto a este extraño pasatiempo.  
  
Leeteuk le ha dicho que eso no es sano. Kyuhyun le ha retado a aprender más palabras de las que él sabe. Jongwoon le ha dicho que busque sinónimos de «tortuga», a lo que Ryeowook ha contestado que «tortuga no puede tener sinónimos». Sungmin le ha animado a hacerlo, Shindong le ha mirado mal, Heechul se ha reído en su cara y Siwon le ha insinuado que abra más la Biblia y menos el diccionario. Hyukjae no ha dicho nada respecto al tema. Probablemente ni siquiera se haya enterado. (_Y es que su Hyuk es tan despistado que solo puede despertar ternura_, piensa).  
  
La cuestión es que hoy Donghae ha encontrado una de esas palabras complicadas imposibles de decir.  
  
«_Esternocleidomastoideo_». Es un músculo del cuello, y lo primero que piensa el pez es que no deberían ponerle nombres tan difíciles a partes de nuestro cuerpo. Es ilógico, ¿cómo puede haber en su cuerpo una parte que no puede decir? No tiene sentido.  
  
Cuando le pregunta, Ryeowook la dice con relativa facilidad. Le cuesta un par de veces leerla, pero termina consiguiéndolo. De los demás, solo Kyuhyun (quién si no) logra pronunciarla, y encima a la primera. Con Eunhyuk ni lo intenta, sabe de antemano que el mono sería incapaz de pronunciarla. (_Es tan adorablemente torpe_, piensa).   
  
Donghae, por su parte, tampoco lo consigue.  
  
– Deja de decir esa palabra.  
  
A Hyukjae le molesta que siga intentándolo, sobre todo si Donghae está repartiéndole besos y lametones en el cuello, él está caliente y de repente el pez para, le mira y suelta:  
  
– Me gusta tu «_esternoclimasdeo_». – con la sonrisa más grande y satisfecha del mundo.  
  
Le molesta, obviamente, y se enfurruña, obligando a Donghae a quitarse de encima y quedar a un lado. Se pone de espaldas a él y se tapa con la manta, dejando claro que está enfadado. Le fastidia, primera porque están intentando follar (y hace mucho que lo necesita) y segunda porque lo ha dicho mal. Es decir, que si vas a interrumpir en plena faena, al menos di las cosas correctamente.   
  
Donghae sonríe (_porque le quiero así de tonto y así de gruñón_, piensa), y le pasa un brazo por la cintura hasta quedar pegado a él. Hyukjae se hace el duro y no se gira, pero en cuanto su amigo empieza a respirarle en el cuello, se estremece y sabe que en cuestión de segundos estarán de nuevo jadeando.  
  


~

  
  
Hay palabras muy difíciles de pronunciar. Palabras que son un quebradero de cabeza tanto para escribir, como para leer o decir. Posiblemente Donghae no pueda tener en su vocabulario palabras de más de cinco sílabas, pero, por suerte, estas palabras no son importantes. Nadie va por la calle diciendo «_qué esternocleidomastoideo más bonito tienes_» y cosas así, así que al pez no le preocupa tanto que Kyuhyun se burle de él por ello.  
  
Lo que sí le carcome de vez en cuando es no poder decir otra clase de palabras.  
  
No poder decir _esas cosas_ que se dicen las personas que se quieren o no poder gritarlo cuando tiene a Hyuk dentro, embistiendo lento y profundo, queriendo traspasarle.   
_Esas palabras_ le resultan incluso más complicadas que «esternocleidomastoideo», y eso es decir. Es un poco frustrante, cuando a veces Eunhyuk le abraza por la espalda por sorpresa y lo asusta susurrándole _esas cosas_ en el oído; y llega el turno de Donghae y no puede decir nada, así que solo lo abraza y le besa.  
  
Se pregunta si Kyuhyun podrá decir _esas cosas_. Si podrá pronunciar _esas palabras_ con la misma facilidad con la que pronuncia el músculo. Quizás debería preguntárselo a Sungmin.  
  


~

  
  
– No hace falta que me lo diga.  
  
Están los dos enrojecidos hasta la raíz del pelo, pero por suerte Donghae ha podido preguntárselo sin que sus ganas de que se lo tragase la tierra se hicieran realidad. Sungmin no le mira a la cara, mira al suelo, tiembla un poco y sonríe de puro nervio. Son cosas de las que no está acostumbrado a hablar y prefiere no hacerlo, pero su amigo parece tener urgencia por saberlo.  
  
– Entonces no… ¿no te lo dice? ¿No puede? – y efectivamente, Sungmin no es el único que tiene la voz temblorosa.  
  
– Cuando se lo digo yo, se pone rojo como un tomate y esconde la cara como puede. – ríe, algo más relajado. Seguramente está pensando en el menor muerto de la vergüenza. Debe ser gracioso, ojalá Donghae pueda verlo algún día – ¿Cómo me lo va a decir él, si cuando se lo digo yo no puede ni coexistir consigo mismo?  
  
Y Donghae sonríe, travieso. Pues esta vez va a ser él el que pronuncie _esas palabras_ correctamente.  
  


~

  
  
No se ven las caras. Está oscuro y solo puede sentir el cuerpo de Eunhyuk pegado a su pecho, que se mueve irregular. Acaban de hacerlo y ha sido bestial, como siempre. La verdad es que Donghae sospecha que Hyukjae ve películas porno _solo_ para sorprenderle a él en la cama con algún nuevo truco o una posición rara, pero tampoco está muy seguro de ello.  
  
– Hyuk.  
  
– ¿Hm?  
  
Le nota mover la cabeza al lado de la suya, y cuando habla su aliento le roza los labios, enloqueciéndole. Se metería bajo las sábanas de nuevo si no fuera porque tiene que un magnae que derrotar.  
  
– Esternocleidomastoideo. – dice. Se nota la práctica, porque ya ni siquiera lo dice lentamente, sino que lo hace a bocajarro.  
  
– ¿Perdón?   
  
Y Hyukjae se va a mover del sitio, pero Donghae aprieta el abrazo y ríe.  
  
– Hae, ¿de qué me estás hablan…?  
  
– _Te quiero_.  
  


~

  
  
Hay palabras muy complicadas de pronunciar. Palabras que se te enredan en la lengua, forman un nudo en tu garganta y terminan con tu boca ensangrentada por morderte. Palabras que hacen que te preguntes si han sido creadas por el puro placer de crear palabras difíciles o para amargarte la vida intentando decirlas.  
  
Existen palabras que son muy difíciles de decir, es cierto.   
  
¿Pero y lo bien que sienta cuando uno las dice?


End file.
